Wife Swap - Demigods vs Vampires
by theflyingpotato
Summary: Sally and Esme will swap families for two weeks. From Vampires to Demigods and Demigods to Vampires. How will Esme and Sally deal with such a family. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter One

**(A/N Okay, confession time, I have not read the twilight series, but I have watched all the movies quite a few times. Anyway, though I am not a fan of the twilight series I did read some fan fiction about it, mostly Wife Swap ones, I love Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and find Wife Swap fics incredibly entertaining. It does get a bit repetitive, than I came across a crossover where Annabeth and Esme swap but there wasn't any Sally ones. Since the idea of mean, strict, and ugly mom being swapped with Esme is really old I want to do a swap with Sally and Esme because Sally is awesome af. Anyways so I decided, why the hell not write one myself!?)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO nor HoO and I am also not Stephanie Meyer so I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter One**

Sally stared at the letter. Wife Swap.

"Perseus Jackson! You come down this instant." Sally yelled strictly, only raising her voice just a little. She wasn't one to raise her voice. Percy came down stairs, along with Annabeth, a nervous smile on his face. Sally sighed, she could never stay mad at Percy, especially after the war with Gaea. The thought of her baby in Tartarus broke her heart. Paul came down, a few minutes after Percy, curious to see what made Sally upset, it was rare for her to be so.

Sally looked at Percy, a expectant look on her face, she held up the letter,"Wife Swap. You better have a good reason." Annabeth looked at Percy, eyebrows raised.

"It's just– you see, ugh, I mean–"

"Is it because I'm a horrible mother?" Sally whispered, her voice cracking a little. Percy freaked, he walked over to his mom.

"No–no, of course not! That's ridiculous, you're a great mom, it's– it's because I'm a terrible son." Percy stuttered out, guiltily. Sally wrapped her arms around Percy's neck.

"You're great son! How could you ever think that!"

"How could you ever think that you're a terrible mom!?" Percy sighed, "I'm the one always stressing you and Paul out, constantly putting you guys in danger. I just thought that it would be a nice break for you, you know? Be apart of a normal family." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered to herself sadly. They would never have a chance to be normal, there very existence wasn't normal. Sally let go of Percy.

"You're sweet." She sniffed, "Well, I guess there isn't anyway to get out of this." Percy smiled, he loved his mom.

"Just so you know, Paul helped too, he made the video." Sally raised an eyebrow at Paul, he smiled sheepishly in return. Annabeth walked up to Sally, she was going to stay at their house for the whole year at Goode and than they would be gods. **(A/N I made it so the gods made all the seven immortal after their senior year, now Leo can live forever with Calypso!) **Sally was so proud but so sad at the same time.

"I'll help you pack Mrs. Jackson– I mean Blofis– er, Sally." Sally had told Annabeth to call her Sally, but Annabeth still wasn't used to it.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Emmett and Alice was up to something.<p>

Edward was sure of it. Why, for one Alice was reciting the entire Christmas Carol in her mind. Backwards. In Japanese. Emmett was playing songs that was part of the public domain in his head. The rest of that family had gone hunting, though they should be coming home soon.

_'Can't wait to open the mail!– oops, I mean– Baa Baa Black sheep, have you any wool' _Emmett slipped up. Edward pinched the bridged of his nose.

"What about the mail?" Alice glared at Emmett.

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about, Eddie." Edwards walked up to the door and grabbed the mail. He shifted through it, nothing unusual until he reached the bottom of the pile. The door opened, Rosalie was the first to come home. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened here?"

"They signed Esme up for Wife Swap." Rosalie growled at Emmett and Alice.

"You did, WHAT?"

"Relax– I mean, it's going to be fun!" Rosalie scoffed and headed upstairs.

"Let's see how much fun you have without any sex." Emmett chased after her.

"Wait what, no, don't be like that." Edwards shooked his head. Carlisle, Esme, and the others came shortly after.

"Why would you do that?"- Carlisle

"I'm not sure about this." - Jasper

"It could be fun.." - Bella

Esme sighed.

"This isn't very safe, you know." Alice smiled.

"It will be, I mean, my vision was a _bit _blurry but," Eyebrows were raised, blurry? "I can assure you it will be safe!"

"Do I even have a chance to refuse?"

"Nope! Now let get packing!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HOO or Twilight.**

**Chapter Two**

_Ding-Dong_

"Percy! Can you get the door for me?"

"Ughhh.." Percy groaned and reluctantly dragged himself to the door. Today was the day, his wonderful mom was about to be replaced by some other lady. That was probably a bitch. Why did he think this was a good Percy expected it to be a crew of camera dudes at the door but he was wrong, of course, at the door was the ever-so-gloomy Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Percy noticed that Nico was carrying a large bag with him.

Sally walked out of the bathroom.

"Nico, it's nice to see you again," Percy turned to his mom.

"Er, I don't get whats happening," Annabeth walked down the stairs.

"Of course you don't, Seaweed Brain," Percy glared playfully at Annabeth, the glare quickly turned into a pout.

"Nico is going to stay with us for the year too, we have just enough space. Especially since I'll be gone two weeks." Percy stared at Sally, surprised.

"What?" Percy said, surprised. Percy shook his head.

"Why is he there," Percy said, gesturing to the smiling Solace.

"I just came here to help Nico with his bags," Will said plainly, slightly creeping everyone out, excluding Nico, with his smile, "And to make sure that Nico doesn't do any shadow-shit,"

"Uh, dude, why are you smiling, its kinda creepy,"

"Uh-huh," Annabeth nodded, whilst Nico blushed,

"Reasons," Will said, glancing at Nico who blushed even redder than Rachel's hair. Annabeth, Percy, and Sally raised an eyebrow at Nico. Will dropped the rest of Nico's bags that he was carrying and walked away, well, more like skipped away.

"Awkward," Percy whispered.

"It wasn't, but now it is. Thanks for that Kelp-for-brains,"

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong<em>

I'll get it Mrs. Blofis," Nico announced quietly. Percy jumped from his seat.

"No, I will!" Annabeth and Sally shook there heads.

Percy opened the door, revealing a woman with stringy brown hair and a few gray strands, she had dull fish-like brown eyes. Behind her was a balding man in his mid-forties, he lookeda lot happier than the woman.

"Ah, you must be..Peter Jackson?" Percy sighed.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." The woman brushed him off.

"My name is Evelyn Arkensaw," She gestured to a young woman in her mid or early twenties, that was hiding behind the bald guy, "She's Valerie Rose, our head make-up artist," The woman, Valerie, waved shyly at them.

"Her crew will get you guys ready, is that okay?" Sally nodded, and glanced at Paul who reluctantly nodded. Valerie started on Sally, another girl walked up to Percy, a stifling brush in hand.

"Uh, no thank you. Make-up is unmanly," Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Make-up is gender neutral, Seaweed Brain," Percy smiled sheepishly at Annabeth. The girl walked up to Annabeth, who also refused, taking pride on how she naturally looked. The girl huffed and walked up to Nico who glared at her.

"No," Nico said as he walked upstairs. The girl sighed and walked away.

They were a beautiful bunch anyway, minus the extreme dark circles that Nico had and a few scars, so it didn't matter much.

* * *

><p>Sally was very nervous. She wasn't one to judge but who knows what kind of family she'll end up with, but than again, she was the one with the three demigods, and a son who had a hellhound as a pet.<p>

She sighed and slipped into the limo. She missed her family already.

After a while Sally realized that they were heading to a forest. She immediately put her guard up.

There was always that possibility that the driver was a monster but Sally wasn't that scared. After all, the Mist didn't work on her and she didn't get that monster vibe from the driver.

The car stopped, and to Sally's relief they had stopped at an actual house. Sally walked out of the limo, she realized that they hadn't stopped in front of a house, but a mansion.

The driver helped her with her bags, Sally said a quick thank you and walked into the rather large house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

She walked in and noticed the living room, it had a 70' inch tv and a bunch of game consoles and games. She smiled sadly, she had not been able to buy Percy any of this things, she felt a sudden wave of sadness go through her.

Sally continued and couldn't help but think about how Annabeth would've loved the architecture of the house. Sally walked up the stairs, admiring the glass wall that looked out to the sea of trees.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at the family pictures. The family was insanely beautiful, they all had golden eyes, like Hazel, Nico's sister, but their was something different about them. Whilst Hazel had soft and warm golden eyes theirs' were cold and hard.

The first room was a pastel blue color with clean, white, and fluffy carpet. it had a royal blue king-sized bed that had elegant golden designs and a canopy that draped beautifully over it.

There were many books and magazines that were shelved neatly on wooden slabs across the wall. Most of the books were about the war and such. All the magazines were either about clothes, fashion, or makeup. The room also had a fairly large TV.

There was a portrait of a young girl and a young man, that was framed with a pretty golden frame. The girl had dark, jet black hair that was styled into a pixie hairdo. Both the girl and the boy had deathly pale skin with unhealthy looking under eye circles, a trait that Sally noticed was shared with the whole family, just like their golden eyes.

The boy's expression was forced, as if he didn't want to smile for the camera. His eyes were guarded and alert. An expression that Sally knew all too well. He had golden hair that draped his face elegantly.

She noticed walked into the door to the left. She opened it and saw a large array of clothes and shoes. The closet was as big, if not, bigger than her room back at her apartment.

_'That makes sense, this show tends to swap people of the opposites. Mine, the poor, switched with their family, the rich.'_

She went to to the other door to the right of the room and was met with the same sight but with boy clothing. The other rooms, she noticed later one, had the same set up.

She walked to the next room. It had reddish brown colored wall with silk wine red, at least Sally thought it looked like silk, bed sheets. The room had an even larger TV that sat atop of a wooden TV case, with DVD's, CD's, and video games, along with other gaming consoles. It also had magazines like the other room, but there were also ones about engineering and cars.

There was a portrait of a stunning girl and a burly looking man. The girl had light, curly, blonde hair. A beautiful smile graced her smile, but there was something about her expression. The man had a slightly goofy expression, he looked genuinely happy.

The next room had plain white walls and rows of classical CD's and tapes. It had an off-white bed sheet. It also had a canopy. There were also quite a few books, most of them were classics. There was also a small piano, identical to the one downstairs except the one downstairs was larger.

The last room had golden walls and a dark green silken bedsheets. It had medical books that were nearly put away in a small bookcase to the left of the room and gardening magazines stacked neatly atop.

Sally went back down to the kitchen and to the small stack of papers.

**_Dear New Mom,_**

**_Hello, my name is Esme Cullen. I hope you have a good stay in hour household but you should know a few things about our strange little family._**

Sally smiled slightly, it probably wouldn't be that strange.

**_First, our family isn't very small. We are eight in total, since I am unable to bear children we decided to adopt. It may seem insane to adopt six teens._**

_'Well, that is, a bit, strange.'_ Sally thought to herself.

**_We adopted Edward first. He's mother had died from an illness, she had been on of Carlisle's patients, after her death Carlisle decided to adopt him._**

_'That was kind of him'_ Sally smiled.

**_Rosalie may seem a bit cold at first but she'll warm up if give her the time. She has a rather tragic past that she doesn't like talking about._**

**_Emmett may seem a bit intimidating but he is just a huge teddy bear._**

Sally remembered Frank, one of Percy's close friends. She had only met him a few times but he was such a nice boy.

**_Alice is very hyperactive, which helps Jasper who is not very good around..people._**

**_Bella is a very nice girl, but she is a bit awkward at times. She hates shopping and when she is dragged on shopping trips by her sisters_**.

_'Like Piper' _Sally thought fondly. **(I imagine that Piper is constantly forced to go on shopping trips with her sisters)**

**_Jasper and Rosalie are twins, my sister was their mom but she had died birthing both of them and their dad had left them leaving them orphaned._**

Sally frowned.

**_Alice and Emmett are siblings, both there parents died in a car crash. One of there parents was Carlisle's brother._**

**_My husband works as a doctor, but he tries to make time for the kids and me_****(A/N yes, that is proper grammar. It's not always suppose to be 'I')**

**_All our children are together, since they are not related other than Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett and Alice._**

**_Rosalie is with Emmett _**

**_Alice is with Jasper_**

**_Bella is with Edward_**

**_- Esme_**

Sally heard cars parking on the drive way, she set down the papers and walked to the front door.

_'Guess it's time to meet my new family'_

**(A/N I now, this chapter was shit...ughh **

**It's going to be hard trying to make the Cullens in character since I only watched the movies but I do my research. **

**I think I made Will OOC but idek, I can actually imagine him doing something like that but that might just be me.**

**Also, I really want to thank you guys for all the support you've given me...I know this is cheesy af but still.)**

**—**

**I planned on publishing this wayy earlier, last week, but I have a crap laptop so I use my sisters who was either using it or going somewhere with her laptop.**

**So I made this chapter quiet long to make up for my tardiness. I'll try and make the next chapter longer but since mobile fan fiction doesn't let you update it might take me a while to update.**

**I also was kinda busy with school, especially with math, my worse subject. **

**—**


	3. Chapter Three

**(A/N Sorry I disappointed you guys for that last chapter but still I had a lot to do and I honestly didn't know what to write. A few of you have been a slight pushy so I guess I'll post a new chapter but it'll be kinda short.)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or Twilight**

**Chapter Three**

Esme had made the house even more spotless, if that was even possible. She wanted to make sure that the house looked good for the new mom.

She looked around, she was going this miss this house, especially her family. She wasn't going to see or even be in contact with them for two weeks. Two weeks without Carlisle. The thought saddened her.

_'Ding-Dong'_

"I'll get it," Esme said to no one in particular. When Esme opened the door she was met a slightly aged woman with dull eyes, dull hair, dull everything, really. A slightly bald, healthy looking man. **(healthy isn't just having a sixth pack, as long as you can still somewhat see your feet, I think you're okay)**

The lady nodded at her, " Evelyn, Evelyn Arkensaw," she looked behind her, "Joe Sanchez," she gestured to the bald man, "And Valerie Rose, she is our make-up artist,"

"We really don't wear makeup...so," Esme explained to them. Valerie huffed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Esme," Edward told her. Emmet tackled Esme into a bear hug, "Don't leave me, mommy," Rosalie rolled her eyes.<p>

"I'm going to miss you all very much," Esme said.

"Emmet, let go," Carlisle said sadly. It broke his heart to let her go. Esme went up to Carlisle and hugged him. If she could cry she would be sobbing non-stop.

She just wanted to stay like that forever but she knew she had to go. Reluctantly, she let go. She took one last glance at her family. Emmet and Alice both looked guilty.

Esme slipped into the limo.

* * *

><p>Sally didn't know what to expect. It was one thing to look at photographs. It was another thing too meet someone in person.<p>

She walked out of the kitchen and was met with seven stunning people.

A sophisticated looking man with blond hair was the first to speak. He was beautiful but she didn't think that he was as handsome as Poseidon, but than again, it wasn't just his looks that won her over.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen," he smiled weakly at her. A small pixie haired girl cleared her throat.

"I'm Alice," she smiled and gestured a blond pain-stricken looking man.

"He's Jasper," Sally noticed how graceful each of them moved.

There was a bronze haired boy staring at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Um.."Sally couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, "I'm Sally Blofis," A gorgeous blonde sneered at her, "What kind of name is Sally Blofis,"

"Rosalie!" A brown-haired girl scolded her. Rosalie just walked off, up the stairs.

"Rosalie!" A burly looking man, Emmet she was guessing, he looked helplessly at her, "I'm Emmet," he said before chasing after Rosalie.

"Er...My name's Bella" Bell said awkwardly trying, but failing, to make the situation better.

"Edward," Edward said before dragging Bella off.

Sally didn't know what to expect, but this definitely wasn't what she wanted.


End file.
